Broken House Rules :XXxxxXX: The Love Triangle
by Fire-Soul-Dragon
Summary: The new R&B sensation, Inuyasha, has hit it big with the ladies, but Kagome will never fall in love with him. Not even if she has to live with him. And who is this man who did capture her heart? Kagome the Beauty Queen now... Kagome the Cross Dresser?
1. The Day We Met

**Broken House Rules---The Love Triangle**

- - -

Kagome looked around her cell with large brown eyes. Everything in the room was rusty. The bars were all crooked but not spaced out enough so that she could crawl out of the dirt cell. A lone window was the only thing that gave off a little bit of light but not enough light to see color in things. The floor was very dirty. Clumps of 'stuff' littered all over the floor. The walls were made out of bricks. They had notches and grooves all over it. Kagome had tried to find a secret way out of the cell but unfortunately she didn't have the luck all the characters in her favorite books had. There was only one bed in the cell and it had a very small mattress like thing that was broken and could not even support her weight. She had not been given any food so her stomach grumbled loudly. She tried her best to keep her long legs as scrunched up near her body so that she would have a small chance of sitting on something disturbing. She had been sitting in the cell for the last three hours with no disturbances. Her long hair was tied back in a very high ponytail so that it would not touch the ground. She sighed for the twentieth time that day. How did she get herself into this?

"Oh yeah," Kagome groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

- - -

Kagome watched her twin sister walk across the room. Her twin picked up odd objects then tossed it into a light blue suitcase that sat on the bed that was stripped of its sheets and a mattress was left on the bed's base.

Kagome yawned then leaned against a wall and put her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the reason why they were moving.

"Kagome, if you didn't want to help pack you shouldn't have gotten us in trouble in the first place." Her sister told her sternly.

Kagome laughed. "You should have told me that before I got myself into trouble."

Her twin rolled her eyes, a small smile graced her lips as she continued to open up cupboards and pull things out. Magazines, lots of clothes, makeup, a couple of photos and a few more things flew past Kagome's head as her twin started to desperately grab at random objects.

"Well then, just pack your own stuff." Her twin said, running this way and that.

Kagome made her way to her room. The door swung open and revealed her tidy room. She walked into the room then fell onto the large bed in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath in. She could catch a little bit of vanilla, the smell of her new lotion, but other then that she couldn't smell anything else. She sat up on her elbows and placed her head on her hands.

When someone attacked you what would you do? You would either throw your fists at that person or you would start squealing like a schoolgirl without shame. Being Kagome, she took the nearest object and gave it to him **hard**.

"He deserved going to the hospital." Kagome mumbled with a smirk.

The person she had hit nice and hard was the 'oh-so-famous' Inuyasha. He was the newest R&B singer. In one day he had himself on every poster and on every TV show worldwide. Every single girl that she knew, except for her best friend Sango, loved him for his looks or his money.

Kagome flipped over onto her back and stared at the roof. The bed shifted ever so slightly because her weight.

"What's so good about him?" Kagome grumbled.

She sat up and tugged her shoes off then threw them to a small corner in her room. She stood up and stretched.

If Inuyasha were to tell the cops that an eighteen-year-old girl attacked him they would find her immediately. The only thing that might save Kagome is Inuyasha's pride. If he did contact the cops she would be in a really big mess. She already had a criminal record.

When she lived on the streets with her twin sister, Kikyo, they both had to steal. It was mostly food and clothing that they stole. Kikyo was older then Kagome by a day so Kikyo had made herself the designated role model for Kagome. She had told Kagome from a very young age not to steal. Kikyo was the one that had always gone off to get food, one way or another but eventually Kagome found out that Kikyo was putting her own life on the line for her so she helped out too.

Kagome was caught with a switchblade open fighting off a man ten times bigger then her.

Kagome shook her head violently.

"No need to think of the past Kagome." Kagome reminded herself.

She walked over to the walk in closet in her room and flipped open the door. She took a peek in. Many articles of clothing hung to clothes hangers. She pulled out her favorites then lay them down on her bed. She went back into her closet then pulled out a hat and sunglasses. She put both on; making sure that her black hair was tied up in a bun before she pulled the hat on. She pulled on light green cargo pants and a pink tee. She pulled on black leather boots and then ran out of her room.

"Kagome…" Kikyo was starting to say but before she could say any more the front door was slammed hard.

One painting that hung to the wall by a small nail shook then hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

Kikyo groaned as she rubbed her temples but didn't stop her packing.

- - -

Kagome ran to her nice, new, silver Ferrari. It wasn't that she liked the car but it was … okay, it looked _really_ cool, why was it so hard to admit?

Kagome jumped onto the safe, cushiony seats and then closed the door behind her.

She shoved her keys into the ignition and jerked it to the right. The car made a noise that would seem to relate to a bear's stomach. One of her leather boots pushed down on to one of the pedals. The car practically flew backwards. Kagome lifted her foot off the pedal just before the car was going to hit the house.

"Woopsie, wrong one." Kagome said with a childish smile, oblivious to the fact that she almost smashed over $200'000 worth of car.

Kagome had just received her driver's license the other day and she had gotten her car from Kikyo. It was called a '2001 Ferrari 575 M Maranello'. Kagome was not impressed but she was very happy when she got the car. She was told that it was one of the most expensive cars ever, not that Kagome really cared. The only reason why Kikyo had enough money to spend on her was because she was an actress now.

Of course, Kikyo looked the part of an actress but she also **had** what it took to become an actress. Kikyo worked hard for the things she got. Kagome was always proud to have a sister so… loving.

"Okay, I put the gear to Drive, thenI push down on the _other_ pedal." Kagome mumbled to herself.

She looked around the car, looking really scared. There was no big black shifting gear. Kagome started to push lots of buttons but soon realized that all the buttons were at the back of the steering wheel. Kagome clicked a button then smiled in triumph as she stomped her foot down on the other pedal.

The car launched forward. Kagome held on tight to the soft steering wheel.

Somehow she had made it out of the driveway and was happily zipping across the main road.

She beat her fingers on the wheel as she heard her favorite song, _'Delirious'_ by _Rosette._

Kagome was in such a cheery mood that she decided to pull down the windows. A few mechanical whizzes were heard as the window slowly made it's way down.

Kagome grinned as a small breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders.

A red light stopped her from moving forward. She shut her eyes tight and started to sing along to the song that was playing.

What Kagome didn't know was that the car beside her had also pulled its window down and the driver was peering at Kagome curiously.

"D-D-Delirious. Intoxicated with the thought of us. Tossing, turning, burning for your touch. D-D-Delirious. I've got a case of something serious. It's like a fever, needing you so much." Kagome sang along with the chorus.

Kagome was starting to get into the song but then a loud honk jeered her from her dream like state. She immediately looked in front of her and saw the green light flashing at her.

"Eek!" Kagome squeaked as she pushed down on a pedal that was below her foot.

The car, once again, jerked forward and turned to the right at an amazing speed.

Another person was honked at when that person took a u-turn in the middle of the intersection.

Almost every car was blearing with noise.

The car, a Lamborghini Murciélago, zipped across the road and followed the extremely shiny Ferrari.

Kagome sped up when she heard all the honking. She was anxious to get to her favorite hair salon. She turned the music half way up.

"Pump it! Louder… Pump it! Louder…. Pump it! Louder… Turn up the radio, whip lash the stereo riggghhhtt now…" Kagome tried her best to sing along but she got tongue tied a few times.

The car that was following could hear the song 'Pump it' blasting from the lady's speakers since her window's were down.

The man in the Lamborghini smirked as he popped in a CD and played it at half the volume the speakers could put up with.

"We'll be burnin' not concernin' what no body wanna say…" The song bleared even louder then the man in the car could take.

Kagome took a quick peak at her rear view mirrors. She could see a very sleek looking Lamborghini tailing her. The car shook with vibration. She smiled at the challenge.

She turned the music up and her song started to blast even louder then the car behind her.

The man in the Lamborghini started to grind his teeth together but he still turned the music up.

Kagome stopped at the next read light but continued to turn the music up. The song did not get fuzzy once it kept the speakers shaking.

The car behind her turned onto the lane right beside her. She smiled at the tinted windows that started to go down.

The first thing that Kagome saw was long silver hair, and then she saw two sun-kissed orbs.

- - -

When Inuyasha looked through his window he saw the most beautiful woman in his life.

She had a hat on but a lot of her raven black hair had spilled out. She had sunglasses on so he couldn't see her, most likely, beautiful eyes. Her lips taunted him. She seemed very similar but he couldn't figure out what it was. He could hear a gasp pass the two same lips that were taunting him. Inuyasha put on his trademark smile and watched as the car zoomed passed him.

"I like challenges…" Inuyasha said with a smile as he pushed kept up easily with Kagome's car.

- - -

Kagome's eyes were wide. She turned the music off with a small click.

"He is just passing by me. He doesn't know who I am." Kagome reassured herself.

She went over all the speeding limits as she practically left flames behind her tracks.

She turned into the small corner that was dedicated to a few small stores. She parked quickly, pulled out her keys, closed and locked the door, then ran into the small salon.

When the door opened a small bell jingled, welcoming Kagome into the small store.

"Ah, Kagome! My most favorite customer." A man with short brown hair said with a wink.

He grabbed Kagome by the elbow and ushered her in and sat her down at one of the free seats.

Two elderly women looked at Kagome with disgust while two of the younger men sitting down were giving each other small smirks.

"Hi, Hojo. Nice place you got here." Kagome said with a nod.

"You've been here tons of times!" Hojo said, waving his arms around for effect.

"How long will I have to wait to get a small hair cut?" Kagome asked politely.

"Dear Kagome, all you want is a small hair cut? How about I style it, on the house?" Hojo said with another wink.

Kagome giggled politely. "I could never ask for that much…"

"Ah, for my Kagome… anything!" Hojo said with a smile.

He walked behind the counter and pulled out a couple of magazines. He handed them to Kagome.

"Find a style you like and I will give you the same but twenty times better!" Hojo said with a loud voice.

The elderly women started to mumble disapprovingly amongst themselves giving Kagome dirty looks. The two boys were checking Kagome out and Kagome was squirming in her seat, obviously in discomfort.

Hojo left Kagome to leaf through the magazines. A lady with short blonde hair in a somewhat 60's look was pole dancing.

Kagome flipped the page and looked down at the lady that smiled up at her. The lady had long brown hair cut into complicated swirls. She held a bottle of gel in one hand and the other was holding the bottle up. Kagome nodded her head in approval. This was her style. She put her index finger on the page as she flipped the page. A man with sun-kissed orbs smiled up at her. His silver hair was combed down and looked sleek and shiny. He had his trademark smile on and in the background were some girls with very little clothing on, cheering him on.

Kagome growled out loud as she ripped out the page with the picture of Inuyasha on it. She tore at it until it littered the floor, in shreds. Kagome huffed, her chest heaved in frustration.

"Feisty… I like it…" One of the boys cooed as the other one laughed roughly.

Kagome sent a sharp glare in the direction of the boys but that seemed to just get them even more excited.

The door jingled again but Kagome was too busy getting mad at the two boys' beside her to see who had just come in.

"Ah sir! Come right in, we will give you a haircut right away!" A man said who stood in front of Kagome but was looking somewhere else.

After hearing this Kagome sat up quickly and glared at the manager of the store.

"If you haven't noticed but there are people here who were waiting here for a while!" Kagome said with frustration and it was all vented out at the manger of the store.

The elderly woman nodded.

"Kids these days should be more like this one." One of the old lady's mumbled through false teeth.

The two boys seemed just as mad at the manager as Kagome was but then they noticed the person standing at the door. They both gasped.

Kagome looked irritated but turned her attention to the man who stood at the door.

His silver hair seemed a little bit more rustled then in his photos. His sun-kissed eyes were shining with victory.

Her eyes bulged as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Miss, please sit down and we will get to you soon. We have to do this polite sir first." The manager said through clenched jaws.

"No worries," Inuyasha said smoothly. "I will wait 'till my turn."

Inuyasha winked at Kagome and took a seat next to her. Kagome turned her head away from Inuyasha and started to inspect her nails.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground to see shreds of what looked like a magazine add. He frowned deeply. He picked up the shredded paper and looked at it. It was him… well; it _was_ him, but not anymore.

"Someone really doesn't like me." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Can't blame them can you?" Kagome spoke fast as she turned her back to him.

"Hey, you want to get some ice cream after this?" Inuyasha asked with a huge grin.

"Dose it involve you?" Kagome asked roughly.

"If you want it to." Inuyasha said seductively.

"Just buy me the ice cream, you don't need to stay." Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha frowned. How was it possible that a girl could not fall for his spell?

"Well, you can come with me. Maybe after that we could go to the movies, or the beach…" Inuyasha went on.

"Look bud," Kagome flipped around in her chair to face Inuyasha, "I don't care who you are, stay out of my life. I just want to get a hair cut so butt out!"

Kagome had poked a finger into Inuyasha's rib cage and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand roughly.

"Hey wench, don't you dare touch me again. I asked you nicely. No one, **NO ONE**, turns me down!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"News flash, I just did!" Kagome hissed into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha growled loudly. Just then five men broke through the salon's door like it was paper.

"Yes master Inuyasha?" Asked one of the big men.

"Take this scum away from me." Inuyasha waved his arm up and down through the air.

One of the men made his way to Kagome but Kagome picked up her chair and bashed the man good.

"Wait! Now I remember you…!" Inuyasha shrieked as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

"Uh oh…" Kagome whispered to herself.

"You're the one who gave me a nose bleed. All I wanted to do was talk to you…" Inuyasha half screamed.

"You were flirting with me dog breath." Kagome hissed back at Inuyasha.

Kagome jammed the metal chair legs into one of the bodyguard's stomach and then took one down with her fists.

There were only two more left. Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome's arms and held them high.

Kagome desperately tried to make Inuyasha let go but he had a firm grip. She kicked her feet back and forth and hit something.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he fell on the ground moaning. He clutched his waist desperately as he took in deep, desperate breaths.

Kagome started to run out of the salon but one of the guards simply clunked her hard on the head and Kagome fell unconscious.

The bodyguard caught her and slumped her onto one shoulder.

"Too much trouble for a girl." The man shook his head sadly as he walked out of the ruined doors.

The only other man followed and so did Inuyasha.

Hojo returned to see the front door completely broken and his manger handing him a broom.

Hojo sighed as he started to sweep up the mess.

- - -

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Hey, hey, hey. This is a new story. Yes, It will be a love triangle. I am not sure how it's going to end, actually, it might not get an ending. XD I am currently writing another story, which is a Kag and Sess called Coincidence… I think not. Hope you enjoy my second fic.**

**OH! And, I don't own Inuyasha... or any of the places in the show. But this plot is mine... and yeah. That goes for all my chapters.:3**


	2. The Icy Prince

**Broken House Rules---The Love Triangle**

**- - -**

Kagome scratched away at the floor with her fingernails. Her mind was set with determination. The ground was easy to chip away at. It looked old, really old. She had dirt in between her fingernails but she didn't care, so long as she could get out some day soon. She had already made a small hole underneath the wall with the window. She figured that if the very dim light from the window was from outside she would be able to dig right underneath the building. The light from the window had been long gone so she didn't really know how far she had gotten. She stopped for a second to wipe her forehead off with the edge of her shirt.

"Dumb Inuyasha…" She murmured while she continued to chip away at the ground.

"I wonder if Kikyo…Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed as she remembered her twin sister waiting back at home.

She jumped up and started to run around in circles waving her arms up and down.

"Shit! Kikyo's going to kill me!" Kagome squealed.

The wrath of Kikyo whenever Kagome did something wrong was rather… harsh.

Kagome's eyes went big as she continued with her circle dance.

"Miss…" A very low and masculine voice asked.

Kagome stopped her 'chicken with its head cut off routine' and looked in the direction of the voice.

The room was too dim to see anything but she could see a darker shadow beyond the cell's bars.

She ran over to the bed and jumped on top of it, trying to cower in the corner, but the bed being too weak it crashed into the ground leaving a sore Kagome on the floor.

A chuckled sounded through the cold cell. A few clinks were heard and then the metal bars slid to a side.

The darker shadow waited expectantly by the side of the small cell. It turned to face her.

"Believe me, that cell there is not the most suitable place for a young lady to live in. Please follow me." The low voice said.

Kagome couldn't tell if the person was just faking the whole thing or if the person really meant it.

"Beats living in here." Kagome said under her breath as she made her way to the cell doors.

"You are completely right there." The person said.

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"How could you hear me?" Kagome asked, surprise radiating off of her.

Another hearty chuckle resounded through the cell. For some reason this person made her feel a sense of security.

"There are many things that you still have to learn my dear." The person said again.

Kagome nodded without realizing the person couldn't see her. She walked out on shaky legs. She held on to the bars that were at the side for a little bit of support.

"Here take my hand," The person said. "But when I tell you to shut your eyes, please do so."

Kagome stretched her hand out; she felt a soft palm as it grasped her small hands.

He led her down somewhere. She still couldn't see anything at all. The person led her on carefully, making sure that she could keep up.

Kagome stood up straight and used all the rest of her strength to walk.

"Would you like me to assist you? You might need your strength later." The person asked politely.

Kagome smiled. This person was clearly very polite and she really did appreciate it.

"No. I think I can handle." Kagome said with a nod of her head.

The man continued on but the quickly stopped.

"Please shut your eyes now." The person told her.

Kagome shut her eyes. She fell into a darkness that was not much different from the one she had been through just moments before.

She was pulled along.

All of a sudden she could feel a blazing heat on her eyes. Behind her eyelids she felt a sense of heat. She could feel warmth pushing itself up against her cool skin.

"Cover all the windows and turn all the lights off." The person told someone else urgently.

Kagome could hear light footsteps rushing here and there. The hand did not once move from her fingers, it kept a firm grip.

The bright red light she could feel behind her eyelids disappeared and the person who was holding her hand let go.

Kagome felt scared all of a sudden and she reached out quickly again.

The hand came back and grasped her fingers. Kagome sighed but was embarrassed nonetheless.

"You can open your eyes now." The person said.

Kagome opened one eyes by just a crack. She could see by candlelight but the light radiating from the candle burned her eyes. She shut her eyes and covered them up her hands.

"It hurts…" Kagome said childishly.

The person chuckled again.

"If you had opened your eyes to a fully bright room after staying in that pitch black darkness you would have gone blind." The person told her.

"How long have I been in there?" Kagome asked.

"About 18 hours." The person told her.

Kagome gasped. Her sister was going to kill her.

She immediately jumped up.

"My sister is going to kill me! I am going to be dead before I hit the age of 20! I'm too young to die…" Kagome stammered on.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Hush." The voice told her sternly.

Kagome immediately shut up and sat back down.

"Now listen. My son had just told me that he had thrown someone into our dungeons. That boy, he will one day come to recognize my belt…" The voice said with a growl.

"Sir," Kagome interrupted, "If you don't mind can you show me the way out. I promise to leave immediately. Far, FAR away from here…"

A soft finger was placed against Kagome's dry and cracked lips.

"You need food and water before you leave. I know it's only been a day but still you must be hungry." The voice told her.

"Ah… no." Kagome lied but as if on cue her stomach growled loud and clear.

In response Kagome's cheeks went up in flames. Luckily for her the person had accidentally blown on the small candle and it was pitch black.

"Edward, please light a few more candles and get Beth to grab the dinner." The man called out to the darkness.

A few footsteps were heard and then a few candles went up in flames.

Kagome looked at her rescuer. He had silver hair and golden eyes, just like Inuyasha. But unlike Inuyasha, this man was older and you could only tell that by the way he looked at things and the way he sat, stood, ect. She could see warmth vibrating off his eyes.

"I think Inuyasha is the one to blame for keeping you in such a condition. Don't worry I will take care of him later." The man told Kagome with a smile.

Usually Kagome would have punched any male who would try to talk to her but this man made her feel… happy in a sort.

"Now tell me, what is your name?" The man asked.

"K-kagome." Kagome stammered.

The man chuckled heartily.

"No need to be afraid. Now, I need to talk to you about something…" The man said, immediately taking on a serious tone.

Food was placed in front of Kagome. She had just realized that she was sitting down at a table. Food was also placed in front of the man.

"As you know I am Inuyasha's father. Before I ask of you many personal questions you may ask about anything you doubt about." The man told her with a friendly tone.

Kagome just shook her head. She had a million questions flying through her mind but they all went along the lines of 'Is that calamari?' or as 'I don't like tomatoes, are those tomatoes?' so Kagome kept her mouth shut.

"I must ask if you would like to-" The man was saying but he got cut off by someone else.

"Father, the doctor you met with the other day says that you must take another check up, preferably now." A smooth and silky voice said.

Kagome looked up to see the face of Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. Her heart sped up like a gray hound chasing a rabbit. His eyes looked at her with coldness so dark that it made Kagome shiver.

"Ah yes, Dr. Hubert again?" The man asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head then left.

Kagome let out her breath and soon realized that she was holding in a breath in the first place.

"I should make this quick. Because of you history, yes I know about your record, and your family, I am going to take you in. No need to be thankful. Call Sesshomaru and he will take you to your room." The man said with a nod and then quickly left the room.

Kagome's mouth opened then shut, a goldfish would be envious of her cheeks.

The light came on quickly and Kagome shut her eyes down tight.

"I see that my father has made another choice that will one day send him to hell." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome jumped up and spun around. Sesshomaru stood there in all his glory. His piercing gold eyes bore down into Kagome's skull.

Sesshomaru walked away without even giving Kagome a second glance. Kagome followed Sesshomaru anyway.

He led her up a long spiral staircase. Picture frames hung onto the walls. When Kagome had finally reached the top she was out of breath. She doubled over and took deep breathes in.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome pathetically. Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed at all. He walked over to a door and pushed it open. He stood by the door, waiting for Kagome.

Kagome stood up weakly then walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held the door open and Kagome walked in with a giggle.

'Quite the gentleman.' Kagome thought with a dreamy sigh.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Kagome's giggle.

"This is your room. The clothes you shall wear for school are in the closet." Sesshomaru said just before he walked off.

If Kagome had known Sesshomaru better she would have seen the glimmer of victory flash through his eyes but she saw the icy prince in all his coldness.

"Okay, now, all I need to do is find a phone and get away from the psychopathic family." Kagome said with a sigh.

She looked around with amazement. The room was large. More grand then any museum, any garden, ANYTHING.

This room seemed to be decorated just for a girl. It had blue and red flowers painted on a light blue background. The whole room was nice and it made her feel happy.

Kagome giggled as she jumped on top of the bed.

She almost screamed as the mattress sucked at her foot.

She jumped off the bed with a laugh.

She decided to look around, starting with the closet.

Kagome walked over to the closet and flipped it open. On ever single hanger lay a boy's school uniform.

"What-?" Kagome thought but couldn't finish that sentence because a shoe had just hit the back of her head, sending her flying into the closet.

A loud laugh was heard.

"Hey Inuyasha, I never knew you liked this girls room." A voice said with another calm laugh.

Kagome turned around to see violet eyes looking down at her. The eyes grew big as the man kneeled down beside Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful maiden, I must ask of you two things. Where is Inuyasha and will you bare my children?" The man asked seriously.

**---SLAP ---**

**- - -**

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Yeah I know, this chapter isn't that animated! X( Next chapter should be caked with humor… should. Enter Sesshomaru:) Kagome's gonna cross-dress. Snicker don't take my words wrong, Kagome rox, but it IS funny…. Have fun reading. ;) **


	3. Closet Events

**Broken House Rules --- The Love Triangle**

**Chapter 3**

**- - -**

Kagome watched the man wearing purple twitch on the ground.

"You are too cruel, angel from heaven." The man said in a singsong voice.

Kagome stood up, her hair stood on end like it was possessed by the devil. Flames danced around in her eyes.

Kagome had always had a kind of phobia of guys and math problems; she could never stand either one. Her dad was a '_major' _help to growing both her phobias.

"You," Kagome pointed a shaky accusing finger at the man twitching on the ground, "Don't come near me or I promise that I will pin your sorry ass on some nearby tree!"

"You should not do that beautiful maiden, all I asked was a small request." The man said with a hearty chuckle.

Kagome had just gotten an idea.

She swayed her hips as she walked over to the man. He watched her hips go from sided to side.

Kagome stood right in front of the man and started to curl her hair with a finger.

"I will give you something to think about in bed but first I need to call my… umm… my doctor! Yes, my poor doctor is waiting for me." Kagome said in a sugarcoated tone of voice.

The man seemed to be under some kind of spell. He pointed a finger at the corner of the room. Kagome turned to walk in that direction but then she felt finger's squeezing her rear end.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

She turned around a slapped the man silly.

"Kagome?" Asked a girlish voice.

Kagome stopped torturing the man and turned around to see her best friend standing by the door.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed as she launched herself at her best friend.

They both giggled as they hit the ground.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked Sango.

"To see him of course." Sango said, jerking her head in the man's direction.

When Kagome looked back at the man she saw him twiddling his fingers at her.

Sango glared at the man but he just smiled back sweetly.

"That is Miroku. He is the biggest pervert in world history. I swear that he made it into the _Guinness World Records_." Sango hissed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

Sango's cheeks caught on fire and Miroku seemed to be struggling to get air.

"Chocking… on… spit…. can't…. breath…." Miroku wheezed as he squirmed around on the floor.

Sango rolled her eyes but the blush had not left her cheeks.

"No way." Sango simply said. "Why are you here?"

"I dunno," Kagome shrugged. "Inu-trasha threw me into his daddy's cell so I was there for like 18 hours. Its times like that when you really appreciate the architecture… Anyway, now Trasha's dad expects me to live here and go to school here."

Sango's eyes went huge. She jumped up and hugged Kagome hard.

"Your so lucky!" Sango cried in happiness for her friend.

"Why?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Why? You can go to school free! Not only that but that hot kid, what's his name? Oh yeah! Sesshomaru! He is a dream! Unlike our little puppy friend." Sango said with a sigh and a dreamy look to her eyes.

Kagome's lower jaw hit the ground and her eyes bulged out.

"What? Are you sure your Sango?" Kagome asked seriously.

Sango didn't seem to hear her. She stared at a wall with a hand on her chin.

Sango was the biggest tomboy Kagome knew, she never really liked any guy but she was really pretty. That was something that Sango never took advantage of, even if other people had tried to take advantage of her.

"Is Sesshomaru that kid with long silver hair and he has a funny tattoo on his forehead?" Kagome asked itching the top of her head.

Sango jumped up and looked straight at Kagome.

"You lucky…person! That is _the_ Sesshomaru!" Sango squealed happily, clutching Kagome's shoulders and shook her from side to side.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's enthusiasm.

"Well, I will just leave you two alone." Kagome said with a smirk.

Sango's eyes widened as she looked at Kagome desperately.

Kagome chuckled then left through the door leaving a giggling Miroku and a very pissed off Sango.

Kagome pushed the door shut then walked down the hall.

There were doors everywhere and beside all the doors were small platforms with something on it. Some had flowers in very unique vases or some kind of small statue.

Kagome bent over and sniffed at the small red rose. Kagome was so focused on the smell of the flower so she didn't realize that someone was hovering over her and peering over her shoulder.

Kagome stood up then walked down the hall. She noticed a shadow right beside her.

She was just about to turn around and tackle the person but she heard a door turn. She looked in the direction of the door that was opening but before the door fully opened she was pushed into an open door and was pushed against the wall.

It was a small and empty closet. The closet was dark and she couldn't see the person who had pushed her in. She heard a soft click as the door to the closet shut.

She felt someone's muscular chest against her cheek. He had his arm around Kagome. Kagome could tell this man was much too strong for her. He held her tight against his chest and wasn't going to let go.

"Ass let go of me!" Kagome screamed but was muffled as a hand clasped hard on her mouth.

Kagome kicked at the person, trying to hit right between his legs.

When she heard a small gasp and felt the grip on her shoulder loosen she knew she had hit her target.

She reached out for the knob but was pulled back by the man.

He know had a tighter grip on her and had his legs rapped around hers.

This is when Kagome had doubts that she would stay a virgin for any longer if that were the man's intentions.

Kagome could feel something twitch where her fingers were. She pushed against it with two fingers to see what it was.

The man let a growl through clenched teeth and moved Kagome's fingers away.

Kagome had a tingling feeling spring up her back. It always happened when she was near any guy but she was now pressed up against this man. She had fireworks shooting through her leg up her back and giving her cheeks the tomato effect. She could feel the man's hip and just realized what she had touched. Her cheeks went up in flames.

Kagome could hear a few footsteps pass the closet. The man that held her sighed.

After waiting for a few minutes the man pushed open the door and shoved Kagome out roughly.

The light was so bright that Kagome had to shut her eyes tight. Then she remembered the person who had pushed her into the closet.

She turned around to see someone with long silver hair walk into a room.

"Hey Inuyasha! What's your problem?" Kagome shrieked.

The man made no comment to Kagome but walked through the door gracefully.

"Stupid Inu Trasha." Kagome mumbled underneath her breath.

She walked back to her room. She opened the door to see a blushing Sango right on top of Miroku.

"I guess this was a bad time." Kagome said with wide eyes and started to walk out of the room.

"No! Come back!" Sango yelled.

Kagome came back in and looked at the blushing girl with confusion.

"He was being perverted so I was beating him." Sango said with a blush.

"On top of him?" Kagome asked, a grin playing on her lips.

"N-no! It's not like that." Sango stammered.

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Right," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey that reminds me. I need to wash my hands. I… touched Inu."

A blush poured on to Kagome's cheeks as she looked around the room for a bathroom.

It was Sango's turn to grin at Kagome.

"Right," Sango said with a small smirk.

Kagome huffed as she walked into the bathroom.

It was a nice bathroom, very spacious. Everything seemed to shin and glimmer. The bathtub was huge and had very beautiful knobs and buttons and things that Kagome generally didn't know of.

Kagome walked over to the sink and turned the knob around a few times. Water gushed out. Kagome put her hands under the running facet and washed her hands off. She picked up a bar of soap and started to rub it in between her fingers. When bubbles started to build she stopped and rinsed it off. She wiped her hands off on a towel that was hanging from the rack.

She whistled as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Sango sitting as far away as she could from Miroku.

Miroku sat there looking a little beaten up from all the hits he had to go through by Sango. A slap mark across his face was showing up the most.

"Sango darling, your slaps hurt just as much as your words." Miroku said in fake sadness.

"Shut it monk." Sango said.

A vein popped up from Sango's head.

"Why did you just call him a monk? He seems like anything _but_ a monk." Kagome thought with a laugh.

Sango shrugged, "I have no idea. It's just some kind of… instinct."

Kagome thought about that then decided that there was not much to think about. Kagome shrugged the laughed heartily.

"Anyone up for some pizza?" Kagome asked.

Miroku and Sango immediately jumped up happily. There hands were clasped together and they had heart bubbles floating around in their eyes.

"Okay…" Kagome said with a confused look sent to Sango and her friend.

She walked out of the room while Sango and Miroku followed like puppies on a leash.

"I guess you're desperate for food, eh?" Kagome asked with a chuckle.

"How are you going to get money? Kikyo ain't here." Sango said.

"Bad English Sango dear." Miroku said with a smile.

Sango sent a hiss in the direction of Miroku.

"I guess that I could steal it from someone in this house. Seems like they don't need the money." Kagome said with a smile then looked around the room quickly.

Her specialty was stealing but she had no experiences with locks or hidden money.

Kagome sighed, "Okay. I'll just ask Inu trasha's pappy to lend us some money."

Kagome walked in random directions looking for someone to either jump on or ask for help.

She was at a corner and saw a long shadow creeping up the wall. She smiled gleefully as she prepared herself to jump.

And so started Kagome's bad luck with Trasha family…

- - -

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Yes I know, this chapter is a lot shorter then my other too but hey, I'm getting tired here and I have too much homework to do. I'm not sure if I will actually continue this one... I don't have the guts to actually write any lemons or fluff or nuthin. X( So...if anyone wants to do those kinda parts for me, go ahead. Hope you like w/e I have. Ciao for now.**


End file.
